1. Technical Field
The present disclosure relates to steering controls for vehicles, such as a steering wheel in an automobile.
2. Description of Related Art
Conventional automobile steering wheels are mechanically linked via a steering column to a power-assisted rack and pinion system. It is known to replace or augment various mechanical devices in automobiles, such as the steering system, with so-called drive-by-wire systems. Drive-by-wire systems can be lighter and less expensive than corresponding mechanical systems, and can provide design engineers more flexibility in the configuration and placement of components.